A Jealous Guy
by Lise Blodeuwedd
Summary: Dave can't control his temper when he sees someone flirting with his boyfriend. Now he has to find a way to apologize. Kurtofsky Established relationship One-shot Written for the Kurtofsky Exchange


You can listen to the songs for this fic on 8tracks (elisecorrea/a-jealous-guy)

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO STUPID?!"

The bedroom door is slammed on his face and Dave is left there, dumbfounded, trying to understand what the hell just happened.

_Earlier that night…_

"Ugh! This place is packed. Maybe we should go somewhere else…"

"No", Kurt whines, pouting a little. "I like it here. The DJ is great and they serve delicious drinks!"

Dave sighs. "All right, then. I just hope we can reach those delicious drinks", he adds, looking in the direction of the barely-visible-through-the-crowd bar. Not that he'll be drinking anything other than beer – he doesn't like those fancy drinks Kurt enjoys.

Kurt takes his hand, dragging him to the crowded dance floor. There's barely any space to move, but that means Kurt's body is pressed against his, and that's something he won't be complaining about any time soon. Or ever. His boyfriend is dancing excitedly, moving to the beat and singing along with Pitbull, daring eyes focused on Dave.

_Tonight_

_I will love, love you tonight_

_Give me everything tonight_

_For all we know _

_We might not get tomorrow_

_Let's do it tonight _

Dave smiles, dancing along with Kurt, the heat of so many bodies pushed together making him sweat. He wipes his forehead, cursing himself for sweating so much. How can Kurt find him desirable when he looks like a pig? All his doubts are cast aside quickly, however, when the next song starts and Kurt comes even closer, pressing his chest to Dave's chest and roaming his hands through the large biceps. He rolls his hips, grinding against Dave's thigh, eyes still staring right into Dave's while he sings along, a slight smile on his lips.

_Make me come alive_

_Come on and turn me on_

_Touch me_

_Save my life_

_Come on and turn me on _

Dave's arms wrap around Kurt's waist and he kisses him passionately, wanting nothing more than to ditch this stupid club already, take Kurt to his apartment and ravish him. Kurt breaks the kiss, taking a step back and smiling deviously. He turns around, pushing his back against Dave's chest, ass pressing against his crotch, and Dave groans. Kurt's arms are in the air and he's dancing to the rhythm of Jessie J's pop hit. He looks over his shoulder to mouth the lyrics to Dave.

_Rock my world until the sunlight_

_Make this dream the best I've ever known_

_Dirty dancing in the moonlight_

_Take me down like a domino _

Dave laughs, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend once more and nuzzling his neck. "Tease", he says into his ear, and he can feel more than hear Kurt's chuckle. He kisses up his neck, grazing his teeth and sucking on the sensitive flesh. He licks and blows behind Kurt's earlobe and his boyfriend shivers under his touch.

The next song starts and the people around them dance and sing animatedly. Kurt turns again, desire filling his eyes with a hint of mischief. He runs his index finger down Dave's black button-up shirt, hooks it on his belt buckle and pulls him closer, practically straddling the larger boy's thigh. He brings his face closer, voice seductive in Dave's ear.

_All I wanna do is fuck your body_

_Tonight's your lucky night_

_I know you want it_

Dave groans, thrusting against Kurt's thigh, and he knows he's one second away from coming undone (or just coming, if Kurt continues doing that). It's his turn to take a step back, yelling to his boyfriend over the music.

"Stay here, I'm gonna grab a beer!"

Kurt pouts, but nods and winks. "Get me an appletini!"

He makes a face at Kurt's choice of drink, before turning and starting his journey to the bar. It's like a sea of people and he can barely see through the crowd. He makes his way slowly, mumbling apologies along the way. He still has to wait in line for an eternity until he's finally handed his drinks and makes his way back, extra slowly as to avoid spillage. When at last he arrives to where Kurt and he were dancing before, he stops in shock. His boyfriend is dancing with another guy to another provocative song blasting through the speakers.

_Ima do it dot it_

_Like I wanna do it_

_You gonna know me_

_Like you ain't never known me before_

Kurt is swaying his hips sensuously, and there's a blond good-looking twink mirroring his movements, dancing right in front of him and smiling. He sees red, and before he knows it he's left the drinks on a small table nearby, taken the last steps to where his boyfriend is dancing and grabbed the other guy by the collar of his expensive silk shirt.

"David!"

He hears Kurt's shout, but he can't think clearly, fear and anger clouding his judgment. He struggles for some self-control and releases the twink, pushing him against the crowd. It's a lot better than what he actually wants to do, which is beat the living hell out of the asshole who dared flirt with his boyfriend, but Kurt doesn't seem to think so. He gives Dave a look of hurt and disappointment, turns on his heels and walks away.

The ride to Kurt's apartment is a disaster. They sit side-by-side on the back of the taxi, not a single word being exchanged between them. Every so often Kurt looks at him with a furious look, and he's not even sure what he did wrong. Sure, maybe he was a little hasty, but the guy was all over his boyfriend. Kurt is the one in the wrong here. He wants to speak, to apologize even though he thinks he was right, just to see Kurt smile again, but he doesn't. He looks out the window to the city lights and tries to ease his fears. The taxi-driver has tried talking to them once or twice, commenting on the weather and other meaningless topics, but neither of them has given her any attention, so she's turned on the radio, Adele's soft yet powerful voice reflecting Dave's feelings.

_You say it's all in my head  
And the things I think just don't make sense  
So where you been then? Don't go all coy  
Don't turn it round on me like it's my fault  
See I can see that look in your eyes  
The one that shoots me each and every time_

He blinks away the tears and pays the driver, hurrying to follow Kurt, who's quickly unlocking the doors and making his way into the apartment he shares with Rachel. He can't help but feel afraid that if he takes too long Kurt will just leave him outside.

As soon as they're inside, however, Kurt decides to discuss the situation, turning to him angrily.

"How could you do that? Why do you have to be such a… a… Neanderthal!?"

"Hey, you're blaming me? The guy was all over you!"

"We were just dancing! You didn't have to be such a brute!"

"I just pushed him a bit, chill out! It's not like I punched him or anything."

"Oh, don't you dare! He wasn't doing anything wrong!"

"Are you blind? The guy wanted you!"

"So what if he did? I was just dancing. I wasn't even that close to him! I can take care of myself! Just because I was dancing somewhat near him, it doesn't mean I'd end up in his bed! It was harmless and you totally overreacted!"

"And how was I supposed to know that? How can I be sure that you wouldn't prefer him to me? That you wouldn't kiss him and have sex with him and just leave me there?!"

"You have to trust me, David!"

"It's easy for you to say!"

"What do you mean?"

"You don't need to see guys eyeing your sexy boyfriend all the time, you don't need to deal with men a lot hotter than you flirting with your boyfriend, you have no reason to be jealous. I do!"

Kurt clenched his jaw, tears spilling from his eyes.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO STUPID?!"

He marches into the bedroom and slams the door.

_Present time_

Dave knocks on the door softly, taking a deep breath. Sometimes he thinks relationships should come with manuals. _How to be a perfect boyfriend. 10 easy steps to make your boyfriend happy. Relationships for dummies._ Those kinds of stuff.

"Kurt?" He calls out lowly. "Kurt?" He raises his voice a little. Inside he can hear Kurt pacing around the room. At least he hasn't thrown anything against the wall. Yet. "Kurt, come on. Talk to me." Nothing. "Baby, please… Listen, I'm sorry. I… fine, I'm idiot. Please, talk to me." Still nothing. "You can yell if you want to. I deserve it. Just… please, open the door." The pacing doesn't stop and he leans against the door, suddenly tired. If only he had controlled his temper better! Then Kurt wouldn't be so mad at him and they'd still be having fun now. He rubs his eyes. Why does he always lose his mind so easily? Why does he have to be so jealous?

The word 'jealous' brings a song to his mind, and he starts humming it slowly, singing the words when he gets to the chorus.

_I didn't mean to hurt you  
I'm sorry that I made you cry  
I didn't want to hurt you  
I'm just a jealous guy_

Inside the bedroom the pacing stops. He hears Kurt approaching the door, but he doesn't open it, instead just standing there quietly. Dave knows he's listening, that he's got his attention, but he doesn't know what else to say to make his boyfriend forgive him. Then it dawns him: singing! He should sing his apology. Kurt loves music, it's a sure way to get his attention. He racks his brains for another song that would fit the moment. His deep voice echoes on the walls, sounding louder.

_Maybe I didn't treat you  
Quite as good as I should have  
Maybe I didn't love you  
Quite as often as I could have  
Little things I should have said and done  
I just never took the time_

You were always on my mind  
You were always on my mind

Kurt opens the door then, pulling it back just enough for his eyes to appear.

_Tell me, tell me that your sweet love hasn't died  
Give me, give me one more chance  
To keep you satisfied, satisfied _

The smaller man opens the door wider, eyes shining with awe and a few unshed tears. He doesn't say anything. He just stands there, staring at Dave, his perfect pink lips slightly parted.

Dave gulps down and licks his lips. It seems to be working, god knows how. Another song, he needs another song!

_Love of my life don't leave me  
You've taken my love, you now desert me  
Love of my life can't you see  
Bring it back, bring it back,  
Don't take it away from me because you don't know what it means to me_

Kurt is smiling widely now, and he takes a step forward and kisses Dave, fist grabbing his shirt. He lets Kurt kiss him, breathing in his sweet smell. He tastes salty from his tears and Dave mentally curses himself for having been the cause of those tears. Then Kurt is pulling him into the bedroom and shutting the door and all other thoughts are cast aside. His pale fingers undo the buttons of Dave's shirt, caressing the warm skin underneath. Dave hums and helps him, sliding the shirt off his shoulder and quickly undoing his belt and letting his pants fall to the ground. They undress quickly, eager for contact, hands itching to touch each other. Only their underwear remain when Kurt pushes him onto the bed, straddling his hips, and kisses his jaw, hands pressing down his chest. His own hands grip Kurt's hair and shoulder, encouraging him. Kurt's kisses move south and he gently bites his nipple, making Dave moan. It always amazes him how sexy Kurt is, and how easily he can arouse him. Kurt kisses his lips again, biting and licking and sucking at his lips and tongue, wet and passionate. They both groan into the kiss, bodies pressed together, their cocks brushing through the fabric of their boxer briefs. It's nowhere near enough and he flips them over, pressing Kurt onto the mattress as he explores the lithe body with his hands and mouth, leaving a track of love bites behind. Kurt writhes and moans, asking for more and Dave grins. He loves how responsive his boyfriend is; it makes him feel powerful and sexy, to know what he can have that effect on such a beautiful man. He leaves open mouthed kisses down his chest and stomach and on his thighs. He gently pushes down the elastic band of Kurt's underwear to reveal his cock hard and red, leaking precome onto his stomach. Dave gives it a broad lick and a swipe of his tongue over the head. Kurt whimpers and his hand fists the sheets while he thrusts into Dave's hot mouth.

"Stop. Stop stop stop."

He stops suddenly, afraid he's done something wrong or hurt Kurt somehow.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Kurt pushes himself up on his elbows, panting. "Nothing's wrong. I just…" He sits up. "I had a plan for tonight, you see…"

Dave's eyes sparkle. "You did?"

Kurt nods, smiling seductively. He pats the space in the bed next to him and Dave gets closer, sitting beside him. Kurt quickly kneels next to him and gives him a peck in the lips, still smiling. He arranges the pillows behind Dave so that he can lean his back on them and gives him another peck.

"You see…" A kiss on the cheek.

"Halfway through the night…" A kiss on the other cheek.

"I was going to tell you…" A kiss on the nose.

"That before going to that club…" A kiss on the lips.

"I put in a butt plug…" Another kiss on the lips, before Dave pushes him gently and looks at him with an expression of part shock, part delight. Kurt bites his lower lip and pushes his underwear down, tossing it on the floor next to the bed. Maintaining eye contact with Dave, he pulls down Dave's underwear too. His eyes then flicker to his erection and he swallows hard with desire. He gestures for the bottle of lube and condom that he'd left previously on the bedside table and David hands it to him, eyes roaming his body with unhidden want. He rolls the condom down Dave's dick, coating it with lube, before reaching back and pushing out the plug. A soft moan escapes his lips and Dave is all ready to jump him if he doesn't move faster. He straddles Dave's legs and David pulls him closer, fingers dipping into the smooth flesh of his waist. They kiss once more, slowly and passionately. Kurt moves and reaches for Dave's cock. He positions the tip of his cock under his hole and lowers himself gradually, biting his lower lip and throwing his head back. The tightness makes Dave groan, hand roaming down Kurt's chest as he kisses his shoulder, neck, jaw. Dave let Kurt set the rhythm, holding him close and murmuring sweet nothings on his ear while their bodies move together. Kurt holds onto the headboard for support, raising and lowering his body gradually faster, meeting Dave's thrusts halfway. Their moans and loving words sound loud in the otherwise quiet room. Dave wraps his hand around Kurt's cock, jerking him off as they pick up speed and approach climax. Kurt lets out a strangled cry and comes, muscles clenching around Dave. Dave's eyelids close and he follows his boyfriend, a loud groan and Kurt's name escaping his lips. They keep holding each other while trying to catch their breaths, grins adorning both faces. Dave kisses the smaller man's eyelids, cheeks, nose and lips. Those adored sweet lips. Finally, they clean up and lie down together, holding hands and facing each other.

Kurt nuzzles his neck, mindlessly playing with his chest hair, and Dave thinks he's about to fall asleep when he speaks. "You're amazing, you know?" His voice is soft and low. He pulls back to look at David in the eye. "I mean it. What you said before, that I have no reason to be jealous of you, that's so not true. I have plenty of reasons: you're hot and sexy and smart and funny and I love you." He kisses Dave briefly, before resuming, eyes bright with emotion. "You're fantastic and yes, I do feel jealous of you. All the time!"

Dave shakes his head. "That's silly. No one's ever interested on me. You've got nothing to worry about."

Kurt laughs. "That's what you think?"

"That's what I _know._"

"Nonsense! People look at you all the time! I've seen guys looking at you like they wanted nothing else but to lick you all over. And more than once I've seen people flirting with you, even in front of me!" Dave frowns like he doesn't believe it, but he doesn't get a chance to say anything before Kurt goes on. "You just don't notice them, I guess. Because you've already got me. Because you love me and only have eyes for me." He adds smugly and Dave chuckles. "It works both ways, David. I love you too and you're the only one that I want. I don't even know if that guy was flirting with me or not, because I honestly didn't care! I was dancing and having a good time with my boyfriend, I wouldn't notice anyone else unless they were extremely straight-forward, and then I'd say no." He reaches up to caress Dave's cheek. "You've got to trust me, like I trust you." Dave doesn't even realize he's crying until Kurt wipes away his tears and kisses him. It's not a lustful, passionate kiss, but a languid and loving one, and Dave tries to pour all his love for his boyfriend in that kiss – he knows Kurt is doing the same."

"I love you", he whispers in the quietude of the room.

Kurt smiles. "I know. And now… I think it's my turn." He kneels on the mattress, grabbing the bottle of lube he had discarded on the foot of the bed and bringing it close to his lips, like a microphone. He points dramatically to Dave and starts singing.

_You're just too good to be true_

_I can't take my eyes off of you_

_You'd be like heaven to touch_

His free hand slides up Dave's thigh.

_I wanna hold you so much._

_At long last love has arrived_

_And I thank god I'm alive_

_You're just too good to be true_

_I can't take my eyes off of you._

_Pardon the way that I stare_

His eyes fall on Dave's cock and he raises his eyebrows.

_There's nothing else to compare_

_The sight of you leaves me weak_

_There are no words left to speak_

He approaches Dave slowly, inching his way on his knees.

_But if you feel like I feel_

_Please let me know that it's real_

_You're just too good to be true_

_I can't take my eyes off of you_

He gives Dave a quick kiss on the lips before standing up on the mattress and singing loudly.

_I love you, baby!_

_And if it's quite alright _

_I need to you baby_

_To warm my lonely nights_

_I love you, baby_

_Trust in me when I say_

Dave laughs and Kurt puts his hand over his heart, making over dramatic faces.

_Oh, pretty baby!_

_Don't bring me down, I pray_

_Oh, pretty baby_

_Now that I found you, stay_

_And let me love you, baby_

_Let me love you_

He falls on his knees again, face only inches away from David's. He sings the last verse, only now it's slowly and in a low voice, eyes staring into Dave's ones.

_You're just too good to be true_

_I can't take my eyes off of you_

_You'd be like heaven to touch_

_I wanna hold you so much_

_At long last love has arrived_

_And I thank god I'm alive_

_You're just too good to be true_

_I can't take my eyes off of you._

They kiss again and Dave' melts into the kiss, holding Kurt close like his life depends on it, like Kurt is the very air that he breathes. After what feels like forever they break apart, gasping for air, smiling.

"Now", Kurt says, pulling back, "about more pressing matters: how come I did not know you could sing?"


End file.
